a future untold
by thenormalfreak
Summary: theres nothing left to fight for...he's the only one left...what happened, and how will our tired hero change the past to destroy this future. its kinda short,ill update each week, warning: obsessivness and mentioned rape and child abuse, nothing graphic.
1. it begins

A future untold

TNF

chapter 1: it begins

it had been gradual, he thought, he stood on the tallest building within the city...it was a hotel he believed...not that that really mattered he thought, as he looked over jump city, he was on his own...now the city had fallen...now...he only had one choice left.

they hadn't seen it coming, the titans, had been so consumed in there own little problems, not problems, problem...they all had seen this 'problem' coming...but they had done nothing to stop it...and he had the feeling, three of the other titans hadn't wanted to...he just wished they had paid more attention to the city, instead of there own issues...he wish he'd paid more attention...

he would like to say it all started on a warm summers morning in the titans tower...or in a huge storm on some back street battlefield... but no, he didn't even know how it had started...but he remembered the first time it had made itself known...even if he didn't notice it himself...

_flashback..._

_beastboy was sitting at the kitchen table playing the new hand held 'game boy 5.0' when he herd the door suddenly open...he quickly paused the game to look up..._

_robin entered quietly with a bunch of folders and the 'work' laptop... they had dubbed it that since it didn't really belong to any of them, it had been a gift from the store manager at 'electrodes' after one of there first fights as the teen titans. _

_'almost 3 years ago now' thought beastboy with a start... wow, I never really thought about that, time fly's...he smiled as he went back to his game...that laptop got shared around a lot when files needed backing, or reports needed filling in...which, by looking at those folders in robins hands, were about to get done... he smiled again...well, better him then me, he thought for at least the hundredth time since the titans were formed..._

_robin came over to the table and placed the folders and the laptop in front of him..._

"_where are the others?" he asked, looking at beastboys overly dramatic concentration on his game boy..._

"_hmmm... oh, star and cy went shopping and rae went with them to stop them from just buying cookie dough and stake again" beastboy shivered as he said this._

"_...well, I was planning on asking cyborg to do this, but since you're here..."_

_beastboy paused his game again to look at robin...it was the first time he had really noticed how tired the older teen looked..._

"_ok...what you need doing?" he asked, with genuine concern_

"_well, iv got a ton of research to do since batman needs help on a couple of cases..." beast boy nodded, the crime rate in Gothem had gone up substantially in the past month... and it seemed bat's was calling in some old favours..._

"_but unfortunately I still have all the report forms to fill out for the past month!... and, since cyborg understands the system best I was wondering if he could do them for me...but since he's not here...well...could you?_

_beast boy really wished he hadn't asked now... sure all the titans knew basically how to fill the forms out... robin was worried just in case something happened to him...but beastboy had had no intention of actually _doing_ them!... he was about to decline, telling robin he would pass them to cyborg when he got home...but the look on robins face, one of quiet determination, tiredness, and mainly hope, beastboy couldn't help but give in..._

"_ok..." he sighed, but before he could say another word robin had already left the room..._

"_you're welcome..." muttered beastboy, as he looked at his game longingly, before turning it of and opening the laptop...it's gonna be a long day, he thought..._

_end flashback..._


	2. trial and error

A future untold

TNF

chapter 2: trial and error

beast boy walked to the edge of the building looking across the bay towards the old titans tower...it had been redone as a museum a couple of yeas ago... he remembered when it gleamed... holding the safety of the city in it walls...but after...after 'it' happened...it had been so cold...so lonely...he had carried on for a couple of month's there...but it was to much to live there himself...he could have called honorary titans in...they would have been more then happy...but he couldn't...if he did, he would have to do things by the book, and he wasn't sure, with how high, and powerful, crime rate was in the city...that doing things 'by the book' was going to work any more...he was alone...and that's how It had to be...

he looked back at the dull, lifeless tower sitting in the middle of the bay...he remembered back, back to his last weeks as a titan...robin had become so distant from everyone...all he seemed to care about had been training and the alarm...every time it went of, he went into leader mode again...but, other then that...the groups dynamics began to change considerably...

_flashback...again..._

_'it's bloody cold in here' thought beastboy as he walked down the corridor to the meeting room they had set up down stairs...they, as in him and cyborg... raven was meditating, which they understood since she had had to heal robin after he was hurt in a fight down town...again...and starfire...well you didnt need to be raven to know where she was... robin had left to go broad in his room, and star had been outside his door trying to get him to talk for the last half hour..._

_beastboy looked around the cold hallways...'robin had been off lately... not just normal robin off, though it had started like that... there were some new bad guys in town, and, unfortunately for the titans, robin had been the first to notice them sporting the new 'slade wear'.' He couldn't help smile as his mind conjured up images of a bunch of slade bots in orange and black dresses strutting up and down a catwalk... he shuddered... sometimes his over active imagination was more a curse then anything..._

_looked out of the window as he passed and stopped, noticing how tired he looked in his reflection...he quickly focused on the ocean outside...robin hadn't been to one of there weekly group meetings in over a month...always saying he's to busy...but they knew what he was doing...they all saw the first signs of obsession when they had gotten home after there first fight against these mystery 'slade' followers...and that was almost two month ago._

_It had been hard at first, having to handle themselves without a leader...but they had managed, beastboy had somehow (and non of the titans wanted to believe this when they first realised) gotten into the role of admin...all the reports, financial records, even most of the research seemed to be coming from him now... slowly but surly, and after numerous check ups from cyborg to make sure he had done everything right...they agreed that he was more then capable to be left alone with the paperwork. _

'This was what started the others thinking...'

_'But even with all the boring parts being filled, the team still needed a leader...even if it was temporary until robin came out of his 'slump'...'_

_beastboy began walking again...he was early for the meeting anyway...apparently the others organised it this week...for that he was grateful...he had decided to help them sort out the meetings as of late...and it was nice to have them do it themselves for once..._

_at first cyborg had taken the leader role...not officially, but he started organising the group meetings...and training practice, but everything came apart whenever he tried to actually plan...well, anything... beastboy had helped him on the most part, but only because he was vigorously trained in leadership skills with the patrol...not that he'd ever _tell _them that. But, as expected...cyborg admitted defeat, and raven took up the position..._

_now, raven wasn't bad...she pushed them hard, yes, but she always let them brake if they needed...her downfall came when they made a mistake...she may be one for discipline... (which, they found, rivals robin!) but she couldn't show the emotion needed to keep the team together... it actually came down to beastboy of all people, to settle the arguments that arose... especially between her and robin when he occasionally came out of his room..._

'that's when the whispered conversations started...'

_and that left starfire...who...despite her best efforts, only lasted a couple of days... she had been very good at convincing them that they needed to train, but when it came to the actual training..._

_beastboy seemed to literally give up and completely took over their third training session with star...not that she minded...if anything she looked overjoyed to get out of it..._

'...and that's when _I _first noticed...'

_beastboy was almost at the meeting room now... he sighed, knowing he'd probably be the first one there...is wasn't due to start for another ten minuets... but he had finished all the reports, checks, and planes for the next 5 training sessions...though he still wondered how robin fit all that around leading the team...and his obsessiveness... as beastboy walked up to the door, he stopped...he could hear voices from inside...one of them sounded like...robin!_

"_i just want to know why I have to be here!...i'm this close to a lead!"_

"_robin, for azar's sake stop thinking about yourself for once!... this is important, beastboy will be here in a minuet and then we'll start!"_

"_i have to admit friend raven, I am to, very curious as to why you wish to speak to us all?"_

"_yeh raven! Man...i ain't with rob disappearing in his room again, but Im seriously curious now"_

"_look, I promise ill tell you when he gets here!"_

_beastboy, for all its worth dragged himself from eavesdropping...it was obvious raven hadn't told anyone what she had planned...he really needed to make sure he paid more attention to the team... it was obviously important if raven wants them all there before she tells...'wow' thought beastboy...'i must be channelling old robin or something!' he smirked as he decided not to leave them waiting any more... he entered the room..._

beastboy turned from the edge of the roof and began walking back to the other side...to the untrained eye, it would look as if he was merely bored, walking around for the sake of doing so...unfortunately, that had not been the case for many a year...

he sighed as he looked over the edge slightly, down at the ally below...it was now very obvious he was waiting for something...what, was the question... he must not have seen what he was searching for as he sighed, and turned away from the roofs edge...he aloud his mind to wonder...wonder back to the day, which way both his happiest...and most hated...it had been so long...he had hated what had transpired...but if he had to go back In time and do it again, he would...he smiled sadly at the irony that statement had...

_he entered the room..._


	3. follow the leader

A future untold

TNF

chapter 3: follow the leader...

_he entered the room..._

_the others turned to him...looks of surprise and relief seemed to mix in the (thankfully warmer) meeting room._

"_He is here!, now may you tell us friend raven!" squealed starfire_

"_as I promised...would you all take a seat"_

_everyone sat down in there usual seats..._

"_ok, so I believe most of you have noticed certain...issues..." she glanced at robin, who surprisingly shrunk away from her gaze "that have been effecting our performance..."_

_they all nodded, some sceptically, others vigorously..._

"_well, as we stated in the rules when we first got together...if, at any time, our leader is incapacitated, or is unfit to complete his duty as leader to the team, one member of the team cam initiate a vote...to nominate a new leader... the rules being, _

_ new leader must have been a fully instated titan for at least 2 years...and if that is not possible, they must have a high amount of 'superhero experience' 2. all members of the team must cast there vote 3. the old leader is aloud to vote or be voted for if he/she is incapacitated/unable to state there vote due to extenuating circumstances _

_and finally 4. in case of a draw, the leader will be chosen on years of team experience (whether in a team, or leading one) any questions..."_

_there was a silence that followed...though cyborg didn't seem at all shocked at this revelation...he still had a look of worry on his human half of his face..._

_starfire had the same, slightly confused yet understanding look on her face as beastboy did..._

_robin, on the other hand, did not seem as excepting... _

"_are you telling me that you want to vote me out!...i cant believe this, especially of you raven!"_

"_actually it was partially my idea to robin" said cyborg looking up at his, now standing, red faced team mate_

_robin looked shocked for a minuet.. then looked at the other two, still silent teens..._

"_and you two...what do you make of it!"_

_unexpectedly...starfire was the first to speak..._

"_i am sorry robin... but this is not entirely unexpected to me... you have been undermining you duty as leader to this team for some time now... I apologize, but I did expect something like this to happen..." she looked down at her hands when robins glare became to much...suddenly that glare got redirected to beastboy... _

"_and you!"_

"_hay dude! I didn't know this was going to happen!...but you have to admit, you can't just stay in your room for almost two months, and expect us to just except you back in charge whenever you feel like it!... it's not healthy for you, and it's defiantly not healthy for the team...im sorry, but I have to got with rae on this one..."_

_robin looked around...obviously shocked at what he was hearing..._

"_fine..." he said a little above a whisper... "fine!"_

_he sat back down slowly..._

"_but I just want you to remember, iv led this team for 3 years!... it think you should give me a little credit..."_

_they all, even raven, looked almost ashamed as he said this...but they knew they had to hold strong...if a time comes where he would make a better leader then whoever they pick...then they will happily reinstate him... but for now, they had to do what's best for the team..._

"_ok..." spoke raven, a little quieter then there used to... "so, we vote, proper procedure depicts that we first vote to keep robin or not...i think you all know my vote... cyborg?"_

"_im sorry rob, but I vote no..."_

"_im afraid that also applies to me friends..."_

"_and me..." finished beastboy_

"_well...i would vote to keep me...but as a majority is against that...i guess its time to vote..."_

_they all were silent for a while...so beastboy decided to go first..._

"_ok...i guess id vote for cyborg..."_

_the others, except robin who was glaring daggers a cyborg now, all looked at beastboy... cyborg looked appreciative...of course he did, who wouldn't want to be voted for...thought beastboy...noticing that star and rae both seemed a little shocked...yeh, but not in a jealous way...they actually seemed just...surprised..._

"_thanks man...but my vote goes to you" said cyborg, looking beastboy right in the eye..._

"_me?"_

"_yeh, what did you expect...you've practically been running this place since robin started obsessing again! Speaking of...what's your vote robin?"_

"_i think we all know that, how bout you star?" he said looking at her hopefully...she quickly looked away at the table top..._

"_i am afraid I agree with cyborg with this one friends...i believe beastboy would make a truly excellent leader..."_

_everyone looked to raven, her vote would finalise this...but beastboy already knew he had won...be it something he hadn't thought about wanting before anyway...but he would win non the less...they knew she wouldn't vote for robin...that much Is obvious...and voting for star or herself would be a wast since beast boy already had two votes and if she voted for cy...well with his days in the doom patrol under his belt...it would be obvious who would win in experience..._

"_i vote beastboy..."_

_now if beastboy hadn't been shocked before...he sure as hell would be now... raven voted for him!...he was sure she would have gone cyborg...they were practically best friends, in there own...work and read type of way..._

"_well...i guess that settles that...!" it was obvious by the tone robin said it, and the way he was glaring at beastboy, that he wouldn't go down easy... _

"_but..." began robin with a slightly malicious grin "i think there are a few things you should know about your precious new leader..."_


	4. a rude awakening

A future untold

TNF

chapter 4: a rude awakening

_beastboy felt confused at first...then realisation took him... robin is possibly one of the best detectives there was...and they knew he had done a little digging into there pasts, he had said he would only go back a few years or so... just to make sure there weren't any enemies to worry about...they had all, himself and raven reluctantly, agreed... now, robin had agreed to keep all his findings secret...but if he had found out about... oh god no! What if he knew!... robin always keeps his word, so he would have never mentioned it before...but in the state of mind he's in now...oh please let it just be something stupid or embarrassing...please just let it be just stupid or embarrassing!..._

_the other titans were looking between the two boys, robin with that malicious...and slightly unhinged look... and beastboy, who started of confused, then surprised, then extremely nervous...now he seemed to be silently begging robin not to say another word... unfortunately, robin wasn't listening..._

"_now...where to begin...how about just after your parents died..."_

"_don't.." whispered beastboy...his breathing laboured, and sweat forming on his brow as he slowly shook his head... "please don't"_

"_what...don't you want your new _team_ to know who you really are 'changeling'?"_

_the other three teens looked confused at this... and couldn't help but be curious..._

"_you know...i was very surprised when I first found out..." began robin, he was gloating now...that was obvious... "i even thought of re-evaluating the evidence and sending you back to the cell's"_

_there was a collective gasp at this... beastboy...cells...he can't mean...?_

"_oh yes my dear friends..." laughed robin...looking over to the awestruck teens... "little baby beastboy isn't as innocent as it seems...i found a few...'unsolved case files' with his name, literally, written all over it..."_

_the titans took this change to look at beast boy... who had gone extraordinarily pale..._

"_please robin" he whispered whilst looking the possibly insane robin in the...well, mask... "please don't do this..."_

"_do what! Im only mentioning the facts...what they..." he indicated to the rest of the titans "want to do with the information, is up to them!... of course... I did re-evaluate the evidence from the case with some newer technology...i must admit...if the police saw all the new evidence I have uncovered from those files... along with the fact your no longer an minor...well...i'd say you could get...at least life, with good behaviour..."_

_the other titans shock grew with this statement... life! They realised it must have been something bad...but life!, what could beastboy have done to deserve that!_

"_look, robin... it was a long time ago... I was just a kid! You don't know all the facts!"_

"_don't know the facts! I know that for two years you were on the fbi's most wanted list!, I know that you were practically in every newspaper this side of the Atlantic, and _no one_ even knew what you looked like! I know you went by the name changeling...and that's the only clue they had on who you were... I know that the day they caught you was the day they found two guys 'mauled to death' in there house, with your dna all over the place...the only reason you got off was because 1. you were only 10! and 2. no one knew you could change form... so they had no believe that a 10 year old could have convinced a lion to kill two guys for him... now, what are these _facts _that I don't know hmmm?"_

_robin had somehow ended up standing and staring down at beast boy... who looked angry, but strangely collected at the same time..._

_the three remaining teens watched with the looks of fear, anger, and disbelieve on there faces... and star was the first to show it..._

"_i cannot believe you would say such lies about our friend! It was not his choice to be leader, and you should not be as cruel as to make up these story's to discredit our beastboy!"_

"_yeh man!... you almost had me going for a minuet there!, I cant believe you would sink so low!"_

_raven stayed completely silent join this whole ordeal and focused on watching beastboys reaction... she was startled at how calm he was as he stood up from his chair... but was more then a little disturbed at the anger hidden behind his eyes..._

"_guys..." he began but was drowned out be the shouting of his team mates..._

"_guys!" he shouted... they all turned to his in surprise..._

"_he's not lying..." he said in the same quiet tone he seemed to be using a lot lately..._

"_what!...common man, your not telling us...i mean, you cant mean...that you...you..." _

"_cy...he's not lying...about any of it..."_

_cyborg stood there with shock on his face and betrayal in his eyes... star began to cry silently her eyes never leaving beastboy... and raven...for those who didn't know her, would believe she was completely indifferent... but the shock...and hurt in her eyes, that only her friends could see was enough to make a grown man cry for her..._

_it was then beast boy did something non of them expected... he turned to robin with a look of pure hatred and unimaginable pain written on his face, in his body language and deep in his eyes..._

"_but...for such a _great_ detective" he sneered with disgust evident in every cord..." you missed out several vital points to the case...After my parents died I had not home... and no one but myself to count on...it was then that a bunch of poachers from LA came to look for wild animals to sell on the black market... instead, they found me... kidnapped me using an electric net, and took me back with them to sell...i was found by two guys who promised they would save me if I worked for them...now, I didn't know much about life outside the jungle...hell, I couldn't even speak much english!...but even I knew agreeing to help them was a bad idea...problem was, the second I was relieved was the second I had a nice, new, shiny collar...which happened to electrocute me the second one of those guys pressed the little red button on there remote... so from that day on I was 'changeling'" said beast boy air quoting his other name..._

"_bloody media had a field day...yeh robin...ill admit it...it was good to know I was actually good at something... but for fuck sake do you really think I wanted to do it! The moment I tried anything to escape, I was electrocuted, hit, stabbed, even ra..." beastboy stopped suddenly...face red looking down with tears in his eyes... it was then that robins eyes went wide with realisation...he realised what beastboy was about to say, even if the other, confused, titans didn't..._

"_he...beast boy, did he...did they ra"_

"_leave it robin! I try to live my life with a 'what happened happened' philosophy..."_

"_but they _raped_ you!" shouted robin, with both shock, and obvious self disgust in his eyes..._

"_what!" shouted cyborg, looking from one of the boys to the other, slowly realisation kicked in... and he stared at beast boy..._

"_friend...i...i..." there were a lot of things about earth culture she didn't know...but when you live a life of crime fighting...there are some things you cant avoid... she spared a glance at raven...who actually had tears in her eyes... and starfire felt she would not be far behind..._

"_don't..." beastboy said sternly... "don't you dare feel sorry for me...it happened... it was a long...long time ago...but I hope now you realise..." he looked strait at robin "i hope now you realise why I did what I did..."_

"_you did kill them...it was you...you did it to escape..." robin began, but was cut of by beastboy..._

"_but I didn't escape...robin...there's a lot that has happened in my life you don't know...a lot I don't want you...any of you to have as a burden...i admit iv done things i'm not proud of...iv stole...iv hurt...iv betrayed...and iv killed...but non of the guilt I felt for any of those things are even close to that of not being strong enough to tell my friends...so robin...are any of these facts what you were looking for...hmmm?" finished beastboy, he didn't wait for an answer as he turned and left... shouting as he went..._

"_training at 5:30 tonight... don't be late..." what happened happened...thought beast boy, as tears began to fall..._

and that was how it came to be...he wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed it beforehand...he thought as he looked over the edge again...but it wouldn't have made much difference if he had... it was what happened after, that had began something that non of them had expected...he noticed a shadow walking down the street towards the ally below...as he said before...the titans...himself...they hadn't seen it coming...

_it had been almost 3 months since beastboy had become leader of the titans...it had been hard at first...having to endure the looks of pity, worry and even a little fear...he knew what they were thinking...starfire had been brought up on a planet of war...she did not fear him for what he'd done...but the pity she showed whenever she had seen him for those first couple of weeks had been unbearable...luckily it seemed robin had, strangely warmed up to the idea of beastboy being leader, after he had gotten over the initial shock, he took it upon himself to pass on all the information he could to help beastboy do the job...for which he was grateful, and even seemed to have talked starfire out of her feeling sorry for beastboy...well, stopped her hugging him at every chance she got...and that was a good start._

_Raven had taken it the best...she seemed to realise that beastboy just wanted to be treated the same way he always had...and her sarcastic insults and dry whit, soon became a highlight of his day..._

_lastly cyborg...who had been his best friend before...was more distant...not completely ignoring him but cy seemed almost, afraid of beastboy at first...he hid round corners when they got close...even going as far as to leave the room when beastboy entered...not that beast boy blamed him...cyborg had had the least experience with murder and death...robin, having been so close to batman and after his and beastboys little confrontation all those months ago...seemed to be ok with having a unconvicted killer under there roof..._

_starfire, as he said before, came from a planet of war, and raven...well with a father like hers, she finds it hard to judge one murder as bad...but cyborg had come around, be it slowly, and slightly insecurely (and most likely with a few strict talks from raven) him and beast boy had gotten back into there old habits...computer games and pizza..._

_yeh, thought beastboy as he stood up from where he lounged in the sun on the titans roof...i'm defiantly thinking a lot more then should be healthy... he smiled to himself as he watched the sun begin to settle on the horizon...yep...life is good..._

'if only I had known...'


End file.
